warpstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Yansai
Description The Yansai are a race of Human-Like beings, who have learned to master their own spiritual energies to Streanthen their power, and to advance as a species. Most Yansai resemble humans in the way of appearance, but their phisical and mental capacity is far superior to Earthlings, and they can bend their own spiritual energies to their advantage. Military The Yansai Military is controled by four, powerful Generals who are ruled by a single King. Unlike Yansai civilians, Soldiers are trained to use their Energy-Manipulating abilities in more advanced Techniques. Even though the Yansai due have an extreamly powerful military, they are Peace-Loving beings who merely wish to be left alone. Abilities As stated before, the Yansai can control thier own spiritual Energies to perform near god-like abilities. Simple Abilities *'Flight': Yansai can bend their energy around themselves to lift them off the ground, and grant them the ability of levetation. *'Super Streanth': Yansai can lift up to 20x their own weight, even before they learn to walk. *'Incredible Speed': Untrained Yansai can run up to 123mph. *'Invulnerability': Due to their streanth, Yansai skin is tougher than steel, giving them an extream resistance to pain. *'Simple Energy Orbs': A simple display of power that even young, untrained Yansai can perform. The Orb has a small, explosive property. Advanced Abilities *'Super-Sonic Flight': Well trained Yansai can bend the energy around them to explosive limits, in order to propel themselves through the air at emense speeds. *'Advanced Energy Orbs': Trained Yansai can weild larger, more destructive energy orbs. *'Energy Beam': A thin stream of pure energy propeled from a Yansai's index finger. The Beam can penatrate even the thoughest of armor. *'Energy Beam Barrage': Multiple Energy Beams that is shot, simultaneously in rapid fire, from each finger. *'Full-Power Energy Beam': (Aka Super Energy Beam ) a larger, more destructive version of the normal Energy Beam. *'Energy Blasts': Small, but penatrating, shots of Energy that can be shot in rapid-fire. *'Energy Wave': A huge explosion of Energy that is fired from a Yansai's palms. *'Energy Wave Barrage': Multiple Energy Waves that is shot, simultaneously in rapid fire, from either palm. *'Full-Power Energy Wave': (Aka Super Energy Wave ) An Energy Wave with enough power to destroy a planet. *'Energy Explosion': A large Shock-wave of Energy that emanates from the user's torso, and explodes outwards. *'Full-Power Energy Explosion': A large, near suicidal Technique, that wastes most to all of the user's Life Energy. Transformations *'Monster Form': Due to certain genes in Yansai DNA, Untrained Children, and even Trained adults, can sometimes sercome to primative instincts in which the victims' genetic properties are, temporarily, re-writen, and they become a monstrous, ape-like creature. *'Heroic Form': A Transformation where the user's Hair Stands on end, and shines a gleaming, golden color. The user's Aura, or Life-Energy, becomes vissible, and flares around them. This transformation makes the user over a hundred times his/her normal streanth. Many a Yansai have felt the power of Heroic Form *'Legendary Form': The user's hair becomes much more rigid then Heroic Form, and his/her power flows around them in the form of Static, and their Aura becomes even more visible. This transformation makes the user over 200x powerful then their normal form. *'Mythic Form': The User's hair grows down over their back, the static around them grows more intence, and their Aura flares around them like fire. Only two Yansai in history have reached this form, and in it, their power grows to over 500x their original power. in Nightmare Form]] *'Nightmare Form': A cross between a Yansai's Mythic and Monster forms. In this form, the Yansai's hair colour differs, and the body is covered in fur. A Yansai in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in colour, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as in Mythic Form. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity, instead becoming pure fire. Only two Yansai in history has acheived this form, and in it their power was unimaginable. Known Individuals *King Darmai: Ruler of all Yansai *Prince Darmai: King Darmai's son and one of the most powerful Yansai. *Septin Desmit: A Yansai civilian that was assimilated into the Mutatian Empire. *Astoni Desmit: Septin Desmit's sister, and a Law Enforcment Officer. *Jauda Saule: A highly trained Martial Artist whose power is equal to that of Prince Darmai Trivia *I got the Idea from the Hit anime series, Dragonball Z. *Yansai is Saiyan mixed up. *Many of the Transformations are named after the Halo 3 downloadable map packs